Secrets Of The Past
by writingismypassion13
Summary: When Ally Dawson's granddaughter looked through her grandmother's old house she never expected to see what she saw. A picture of her grandmother when she was younger and also a mysterious boy. She is taken into a flashback and learns an important lesson. True love never burns out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
A/N- This is my first chapter of my third story, I know i said i would take a break from writing but i love writing so much that i couldn't resist writing it straight  
away lol. I'm very excited for this story and I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to message and review.  
Tiana is Ally's granddaughter just so you know when you read :)

Prologue-Tiana P.O.V  
True love never burns out. This is something important that I have learned lately. I didn't always believe in true love, soulmates and stuff like that. I was never the  
hopeless romantic and I was always dragged by my friends to see Nicholas Sparks movies when in reality i wanted to see action or horror films. I thought love was  
pointless. I thought it was  
always going to end and burst up in flames leaving behind ashes that can never go back to their original flame. But that all changed after I visited my  
grandmother's house after her funeral. I know that sounds kind of depressing but it's how my story starts...or should I say her story.

Present-2015-Still Tiana P.O.V  
"It's alright Tiana everything will be alright, she's in a better place" my mum reassured me while trying to settle me. She was rubbing my back up and down to calm me.  
I sniffed, my nose was runny from crying and my eyes felt wet.  
I pulled away from my mother's touch and rubbed my eyes with my hand, but all that did was probably make my eyes look even more red and puffy than they already were.  
"I know you were close to grandma but everything will be alright in the end, time heals all wounds" I dried the last of my tears and replied with a shakiness in my  
voice. I guess that was just the emotions just sweeping over me  
"I know I should be strong. Grandma would want that". My mother smiled at me and kissed me on the top of my head. "That's the strong girl i know, now let's go back  
to grandma's home, we need to sort through her house and find stuff that we should keep to honour her memory" she replied.  
Mum was very sentimental like that, but she was caring and she was also like me very close with her mum. They talked on the phone all the time, ring each other on  
their birthdays and Mum would surprise her Mum on Mother's day every year.  
It was really sweet and I was sure that I had a relationship with my mum like my mum had with her's.  
As I walked to the car and we drove back home I kept thinking about my grandmother.  
She was a completely different person to me but we got along really well.  
My grandmother's name was Ally Dawson, so that makes me Tiana Dawson.

My grandmother was really sweet, kind and would do anything for the people she loves. My fondest memory of my grandmother is that whenever she would tuck me into bed  
as a little girl she would always tell me stories, mostly fairytales. Her favourite one's to tell were Snow White, The Frog Prince and Cinderella. They were the  
stories that always ended in 'and they lived happily ever after', you know the typical fairytale ending.  
But that's all they were, just fairytales not real life.  
Real life isn't a fairytale.

My grandmother was very much a hopeless romantic and I wasn't. That was the only difference between us.  
She would also give life lessons to me every time i saw her. And maybe her lessons will make more of an impression on me as I got older but for now they are only a  
memory.  
One of her most favoured quotes was  
'Love never burns out it will always have a flame'  
It never struck me quite immediately but it did haunt my thoughts for quite some time, I didn't know why, it just did. I also didn't know why she always said it.

We arrived at my grandmother's old house. It still looked brand new, the paint looked fresh. Maybe that's a sign that my grandmother is still with me even though  
she physically isn't. The paint was white and the roof was a pale baby blue. Their was little flower beds guarding the front section of the house. My grandmother  
did love her gardening. It was one the many activities she enjoyed doing.  
I got out of the car, breathed in some fresh air and let the memories contained in these walls flow into my heart...and remain there as well.  
My mum came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.  
"It's still so beautiful"  
I replied "Yeah...it is"  
"Come on Tiana let's go inside"  
She took her hand off my shoulder and walked towards the door and slowly opened it.  
I took a deep breath and followed my mother inside.

The house was just as I remember it, the pictures hanging from the walls. Pictures of my grandmother and me. I decide to take them down from the walls and keep hold  
of them so I can keep them. I walk through the familiar hallways I remember running through when i was a little girl. Memories that have been stowed away have come  
to shine. I turn and walk into the kitchen. My grandmother was a typical grandmother, she loved to bake and I strongly remember her showing me how to make  
chocolate chip cookies. I would always try and eat the cookie dough while she wasn't looking but in the end she would always let me lick the spoon.  
I wonder into the living room and another memory sparks into me. I remember my grandmother telling me stories next to the fireplace, she was a great storyteller.  
I also remember my grandmother singing me to sleep after she told her stories to me. She had a calming voice. She would tell me that when she was younger she loved  
to sing.  
I hear my mother calling me from across the hallway  
"Tiana dear do you want to check Grandma Ally's room for more things for us to keep and remember"  
I replied back "Okay sure" and with that I left the living room and headed towards the staircase that lead to the upper floor where her bedroom was.  
I walked up the wooden stairs, and I remember when I was a little girl walking up these and trying not to step on the ones that would creak. And as I suddenly  
remembered which one I stepped on it. I laughed slightly to myself as I walked up them.

I made it to the upper floor of the house. This floor was the place where I would always hide when me and grandma would play hide n seek. I walked towards the door  
that was Grandma's room. This was actually the only room I have never been in, so it felt kind of wrong to walk into. So with a deep breath I opened the door.

This first thing I noticed was the pretty wallpaper, it still felt like she was here. It was clean and neat, everything looked like it had it's own special place in  
the room. I walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and was going to pick up her chocolate chip cookie recipe that was lying on her desk because they are  
yummy as cookies, but something else caught my eye.  
It was a picture. It was pulling me to it like a magnetic field. I moved towards it and picked it up with delicate fingers.  
It was a picture of...Grandma Ally when she was I'm guessing around 17 or 18. But there was someone else in the picture with her. It was a boy  
that looked around the same age as her. They were smiling and he had his arm around her. It was a black and white photo but the emotion in the photo came out in  
colour. I didn't recognize this boy nor was I sure that Grandma ever mentioned him.  
I had never seen this photo before. Why would Grandma never tell me about this photo. It obviously meant a lot to her but maybe that's why she didn't show me it  
because it meant to much to her. I mean she kept it all this time.  
I turned the photo over and it read

Dear Austin my love  
Our love will never burn out  
Love Ally  
xxx

This is my grandmother's story...

A/N- I hope you like the first chapter, please feel free to message and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ally P.O.V-The year is 1946, a year after the Second World War. It's Ally's 17th birthday.

It's my birthday today and I know I should be excited and looking forward to another year of happiness right, but not this time. I probably need to tell you a bit about the background of my life.

I'm Ally Dawson and my name is pretty famous in the city that I have grew up in called New York in America. I was born to Lester and Penny Dawson on the 12th of December 1934 and I had a pretty easy childhood, but unfortunately my father wasn't really around most of the time because he had work so I did learn to have to do things by myself but my mother stayed home to look after me. The upside to this was I got a easy life, with food and water upon the table, a roof over my head and clothes on my body. But the downside was I hardly saw my father.

My father is a millionaire, he owns one

of the most successful car businesses in the country.

It's called Dawson Motors. My family is very much part of the high society and our family is very much respected in the country, and as my Dad

said 'We have a reputation to maintain'

I did get on better with my mother than my father, probably because I hardly ever saw him and I was brought up by my mother. But when my Dad did come home, he would always head into his room, lock the door, have a quick smoke and drink and only really come out for dinner, which my mother made.

I never went to school like a normal teenage girl, which irritated me because I wanted to learn and form an education but my mother wanted me to stay home and learn about what it's like to be a stay at home mother. My mother taught me how to cook, clean and sew. But to me that just wasn't enough. I wanted to learn more, I wanted to learn how to paint, I wanted to read and write. One of childhood dreams was to be an actress but my mother and father forbade it saying it was not a 'lady like' job, and that I should put all my focus into learning how to be a house wife and mother.

It really annoyed me and my mother lectured me and lectured me until I gave in.

I wanted to accomplish goals in life and I didn't think I could do that from the prison of my own home.

I finally gave in to them for a while but at the back of my mind i still had dreams and ambitions that I wanted to accomplish. I wanted to be an actress and so in my spare time I would secretly read plays, books and poetry. And that sparked my love in writing and I took that up as a hobby but my real passion lied in acting

But things took a turn for the worse a few days before my 17th birthday. My mother called me into discuss important plans or so she put it.

Flashback

"Ally dear I need to talk to you about something important"

I got up from my bed, I was in the middle of reading a book.

"Yes mother what is it"

She gestured me to sit down on the sofa. Then she sat down as well.

"Ally, this might come as a bit of a shock because it's in such late notice, and also before I tell you I want you to know that what I'm doing is best for your well being"

I was really worried by this point, what was it that was so important that she had to make a big speech before telling me.

"Mother what is it"

"As you know Ally dear in a few days you are going to be seventeen, which means you need to start looking for a suitable man to become your husband to help us continue our famous family line"

I was speechless, how could she put all this on me, let alone telling me days from now. And besides I will be only 17, I am way too young to be married, I have only just started life, I need to make the most of my young life before I can even think about settling down with someone and even then if I do marry I want it to be because of love not money.

I tried to contain my annoyance

"Mum... you can't do this... I have my whole life ahead of me, I can't just settle down now at 17 and marry someone, I need to explore life a bit more before that happens"

Hopefully she will understand,she is more understanding than father.

"Ally dear this is what's best for you. I'm thinking of you and how you will survive in life. You need a rich young man to help us continue the family line".

"But mother why can't I marry later why does it have to be 17"

"Because Ally 17 is the perfect age to settle down and start a family, and besides your not doing anything with your life so what does it matter"

That took everything in me not to burst my top.

"Mum that was the perfect age for you to settle down but not me, I want to do things with my life"

Her face was trying to hide annoyance but it remained plain.

"Ally I love you so please do as your told. On your birthday you will go to a party that me and your father have arranged and you will find a suitable suitor"

At this point I was at complete mercy of my mother. I was still very much angry with her but I didn't want to make the situation worse by saying anything else so I just got up and left trying to hold back the tears in my eyes.

"And by the way Ally dear in about half an hour I will have lunch ready"

I only just heard her as I went back into my room and crashed onto my bed. It was here that I was allowed to be myself, completely alone in my own thoughts, feelings and emotions. I felt the tears slowly fall down onto the silk pillow on my bed. I sat up and saw wet drops across the surface of the pillow.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes to try and make myself look presentable for lunch. I knew if they saw me crying they would ask me why, I would explain why and then they would go into a huge lecture about why it was the best thing for me and they were doing it because they loved me.

I leaned over and picked up the book that I was reading before I got interrupted by my mother. I turned to the page that I was on and started reading.

All the while thinking about the dreaded day that I was turning 17 and how I should be excited for it because birthdays are supposed to be a special day but in reality it felt like I was being shipped off to prison.

Austin P.O.V

Hello my names Austin Moon and I'm 18 years old. I live with my mother, my father and my little brother called Luke. I was born on the 16th of June 1933 to Mike and  
Mimi Moon. My childhood was rough and life still is. Finding enough money for food is difficult at times. But its the love that we have together as a family that  
keeps us going. My father works at a local mill and my mother stays at home to look after Luke and do the house chores.  
I have a close relationship with my family, we stick together through thick and thin we never  
let anything tear us apart. I sometimes stay at home to help mother with chores and to help look after Luke, but sometimes to help my family out with money issues  
i took up a job as a part time car engineer. It doesn't pay much but it's enough to get us by. Luke my younger brother is 10 years old so he is not so dependent on us  
anymore but he still needs someone with him at home because he can't be left alone in the house. My mother and father are very loving and caring with us, they always  
make sure we have proper food before them even when I tell them they need to eat they tell us we need food more than them.

I have dreams of my own. I really love music and in my spare time i play on the piano that came with the house that we live in. I started playing it when i was about  
9 when i found the piano sitting in the corner of the living room. I started with simple chords and melodies but as I played more often and became better at it, i  
started writing my own pieces of music. It's one of my passions and one of my biggest dreams is to be a famous composer.  
My family have always been supportive in my dreams and in my love for music and they are always there to compliment me when i play one of my pieces. It means a lot that  
I have such a loving family.

I have never attended school because I have always had to look after my brother and help my mother around the house. But at times during my childhood my mother would  
sometimes read to me and home school me when she could. I told her not to take on too much but she insisted that she wanted too if it meant that I get some education.

I love my family and they mean the world to me. Life can he tough at times but I have my family and that's enough for me. I believe that nothing is impossible and that  
dreams are never out of reach like the furthest star, sometimes you have to shoot yourself the extra mile to reach that star. And when you look back down you can see  
all that you have accomplished to get there.

A/N- This is just giving you a bit of background on Ally and Austin's lives. They might not meet in the next chapter, it might be in chapter four. As you can probably tell Ally is the rich girl and Austin is the poor boy. The next chapter will be longer.

Hope you like this chapter and feel free to review and message me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- A/N- This will be a long chapter, you're welcome.

Ally P.O.V- The day of Ally's 17th Birthday  
The minute i opened my eyes i felt the dread weighing in my body like a slab of concrete. With every bit of energy i had in my body I pulled my head from my pillow and  
sat up. I turned towards the curtains covering the window next to my bed. I moved my arm, that felt sore probably from me lying on it during the night and drew back  
the drapes letting the early morning sunrise reflect through the window glass. My morning eyes were blinded by the rays and I shut my eyes a little bit. I was blinded  
by the beauty.  
The morning rays didn't turn over the sadness and despair that I felt tugging at me and as I looked away from the sunrise I felt like it was my last look at beauty  
rising, my last look at happiness, my last look at...hope.

I got out of bed with my legs feeling like lead. The walk to my bedroom mirror felt like a million miles away. I took a look in the mirror and saw my reflection  
staring back at me. My usually slightly wavy hair was tousled on my head and my brown eyes were drowned out by the sadness within. I decided I needed to put on my  
happy mask...my disguise.  
I went into my wardrobe and picked out a dress that I felt i wanted to wear. I wanted to make this decision my own. I pulled the dress from the hanger and took a look  
at it. It was a midnight blue day dress that brought back a bit more sparkle into my eyes.  
I changed into the dress. The dress was pretty but it felt like I was wearing my sadness. It's just another object in my life that symbolized my loss of freedom.  
I went into my personal bathroom and washed my face in the sink with water. Ice cold water to wake me up, but it didn't wake up my happiness.  
Thats long gone.  
I picked up my bottle of foundation and applied it to my face. Then I applied mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow and lipstick.  
My face was covered in makeup. It helped cover up the sadness highlighting my face. I hated wearing makeup, i always felt like a doll but my mother insisted i wear  
it. I brushed through my hair with my hair brush until it was smooth around my face.

As soon as I finished my morning routine I took a quick glance in my mirror. I saw how beautiful I looked, but to me I didn't feel beautiful because all I could feel  
was sadness. This wasn't how I wanted my life to turn out like.

I heard my mother call me from downstairs.

"Ally dear, breakfast is ready"

I slowly turned away from the poison painted reflection in the mirror and walked down the stairs to the living room.

I made it into the living room. Our families living room is very big. The table alone was big. It was a vertical table that stretched like half the length of  
the living room. I saw my mother and father sitting at the table with plates upon plates of food being served on the table. Their faces are plastered with shock.  
I sat down nervously wondering what was such a big deal.

"Morning mother and father" i said trying to sound cheerful.

My mother swallowed what she was eating and then said.

"What are you wearing Ally"

I looked down at my dress, i didn't think there was anything wrong with what I was wearing.

"What's wrong with it Mother"

"It's the wrong colour for you Ally, i think you should wear red"

I really didn't want to do that, I wanted to wear this dress today

'Mother I want to wear this dress"

My father spoke with sudden abruptness

"You will do as your mother says Ally"

"But its my birthday and I want to wear this dress"

"Ally" my mother replied with a cold grip in her voice "You will change into your red dress for your birthday party now"

There was nothing else to say. There was nothing else I could do. I didn't say anything but I got up and went back upstairs to change into my red dress.  
Hopelessness dragging me down as I walked up the stairs.

I went into my room and changed into the red dress that my mother had instructed me to wear. How could they not know that what they are doing is wrong. How could they  
not see the depression choking my eyes. Don't they know they are suffocating their only daughter.

I stood out looking out the window. The sun had now fully risen and it was shining on the city below, making the buildings sparkle.  
I hadn't realized how long I had been looking out the window but I did know that at that moment time had somehow become frozen.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice my mother come up behind me. She placed her hand on my shoulder, something that should be comforting but isn't.

"Ally dear I'm sorry for what has happened recently but you must know that what me and your father are doing is for your own well being"  
I wanted to say 'no you are doing it for yourself, not me...you  
But those words got caught up in mouth and didn't manage to come out.  
All i could do was turn around and face her and say

"Mother I have changed into the dress. But i didn't want to change mother, i was fine with what I had on"

"Ally dear I know it's been tough for you but in time you will come to understanding why we did it for you"

"Mother I don't want to do this. I want to live my own life, live freely and love freely with how I choose, this is my life mother not yours"

My mother was clearly trying very hard to hold back her anger.

"Ally I have had enough of this. I have tried to reason with you and I have tried to explain why we are doing it for you and the reason is that we love and care for  
you and I don't understand how you can't see that"

"What about seeing what I want Mother or are you just blind to that"

"Don't talk to me that way. That is no way to talk to your mother"

"Yeah well obviously you don't know how to treat me"

The argument came to a sudden end. My mother looked outraged. And for a while I didn't think she was going to say anything

"Ally you will do as your told. You are going to this party tonight whether you like it or not"

And she walked out and slammed the door shut behind her. Leaving me behind in pieces for me to pick up myself.

6:30PM-Ally P.O.V  
It was almost time for my birthday party. It starts at 7 and my mother was hurrying me along. I was wearing the red dress with strappy black high heels. I had full  
makeup on and my hair was done in a pretty updo.  
I was just putting the final touches to the outfit. I was putting in earrings that matched the necklace I was wearing. I felt like a million dollars but to me that  
didn't make me feel happy.  
I was really not looking forward to this party at all. 1 I am not really in the right mood to socialize and 2 I feel like I'm giving my life away. Giving away all my  
hopes and dreams of the future. All of my ambitions of becoming a actress are as dead as my emotions.  
I didn't care about money or wealth. I want freedom and being able to do things for myself and not have my mother and father telling me what I can and can't do.  
I felt the suffocation tighten even further around my throat and I wondered how long it would be before it killed all that I was.

"Ally are you ready dear" i heard my mother yell from downstairs  
I take in a deep breath and mentally prepare myself for my...future.

I headed downstairs and saw my parents waiting for me in the living room. My mother was wearing her most elegant designer dress with her diamond necklace. If I looked  
a million dollars she looked a billion dollars. My father on the other hand had his finest suit on. They always wanted to make a good impression, and they were  
always quick to remind me that we had a reputation to maintain and uphold. They always said one false move and our reputation would be tainted and we would be living  
on the streets. I thought it was a bit exaggerated but I just agreed.  
My mother smiled when she saw me walking down the stairs. It was the first smile I had seen her form on her face in probably weeks.

"You look beautiful Ally. See I told you the red dress was the best choice"  
I didn't want to start another argument, not when everything had finally settled down.  
"Thanks Mother, you look beautiful too"  
"Thank you dear, now lets go and celebrate"  
"Yep...celebrate" I replied with obvious pain in my voice but no one seemed to really notice. My thoughts and feelings were often muted if they didn't interest my  
parents.  
My father opened the door for me and mother and we walked out the door in the darkness of a New York Night.  
We walked to our car, which by the way my father designed. My father hopped in the front seat while me and mother sat in the back.  
I looked out the car window, looking up at the starry sky that were dotted with little pin pricks of light. They seemed to be free. Lying in the sea of blackness.  
They seem to shine in the blackness, kind of like me. I'm still shining amongst the darkness I'm surrounded by.  
And as I take the last look outside at the sky I savoir my last breath of freedom.

Austin P.O.V  
I woke up to sunlight streaming through the torn curtains in me and my brothers bedroom. Our parents couldn't afford a house with three bedrooms so me and Luke share  
a bedroom together. I don't mind though, I love my brother and we get along really well. Well I guess you have to when times are tough.  
I sat up and looked across to the other side of the room and saw my younger brother still sleeping soundly in his bed. His slightly messy hair cradled on his head, his  
eyelashes resting gently on his cheek.  
I didn't want to disturb him because he looked so peaceful, but it was almost morning and we had to get up to do the morning chores.  
I drew back the blanket on my bed and placed my feet on the cold hardwood floor and slowly stood up. My body was still adjusting to the morning. You know when you  
first wake up and your body just does not agree with you and you feel your body screaming at you to place yourself to go back under the covers. Well thats what I felt  
right now.  
I walked over to my brothers bed and whispered his name.

"Luke"  
"Luke wake up"  
He wasn't stirring, not even moving a eyelid. I decided to try a different tactic. Luke sure did love his sleep. I put my hands on his shoulder and gently shook him in  
a hope he would wake. Sure enough I saw him open his eyes a bit. I heard him groan

"Austin stop"  
I chuckled  
"I will stop when you get out of bed"  
He rolled over  
"Ok fine fine, I'm up I'm up"  
I stopped nudging him and stepped outside to allow him to get out of bed.  
He looked tired but he smiled at me.  
"Come on lets go get breakfast" I said trying to cheer him up as I opened our bedroom door for him as we both made our way to the kitchen.

We arrived in the kitchen to the smell of oatmeal cooking. My mother was facing the element and she was stirring the oatmeal with a wooden spoon in a pot.  
She had a look of concentration on her face, as one does when you make oatmeal. My mother always said its an art making good oatmeal .

"Morning mother" I said cheerfully to her as I kissed her on the cheek  
"Morning Austin" she looked at Luke  
"And you too sweetie"  
Luke gave a small smile, he isn't much of a morning person but he does have a big heart.  
"Morning Mother" he said  
And we both sat down at the table while mother continued stirring the oatmeal to prevent it from burning.  
I heard a chuckle coming from the right of me  
"Have you forgotten about me" I looked across and I saw my father smiling, I hadn't noticed him because he had his face covered by the newspaper he was holding.  
"Oh Morning father"  
He smiled "Morning to you two too" I laughed.

"Alright now who wants breakfast" my mother chimed in holding steaming bowls of oatmeal.  
She placed the bowls in front of us as she sat down herself.  
I grabbed my spoon and didn't hesitate to spoon it into the oatmeal and pull it out and eat it.  
The warmth filled me up like the feeling of the suns warmth on my body. My mother makes amazing oatmeal.

"So Austin tonight before dinner I would like you to go to the shops and buy some of the ingredients we need for dinner" my mother asked after she had finished her  
breakfast.  
"Yeah sure mother I can do that no problem, do you know what you need"  
She smiled "No not yet but I will write you a list and you can get them later"  
"Ok mother" i replied as I finished the last spoonful of oatmeal.  
"Do you want Luke and I to do the dishes for you" I asked  
"No sweetie it's fine, you don't have to do that, I'll do them"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes Austin I'm sure" she replied with a smile  
"Ok then come on Luke lets go I want to show you something" I said to my brother who had finished his breakfast in like 5 seconds.  
"What is it"  
"Well you will find out if you come with me"  
"Ok fine lets go" my brother gave in and he followed me to where i was going.

6:30PM  
I was getting ready to go down to the shops to buy some ingredients for tonights dinner.  
"Here you go Austin, heres the shopping list, you will be okay won't you" my mother asked with love and concern in her voice and in her eyes  
"Yes I will be fine Mother don't worry" I reassured her.  
"I just love you Austin thats all"  
"I know you do and I love you too" I replied to her. I know my mother cares for me so much and I feel so lucky and blessed to have her as a mother.  
"Okay well please be back soon"  
I put my hand on her arm and rubbed it up and down to reassure her  
"Don't worry I'll be fine" and with that I walked towards the door, waved her goodbye, opened the door and walked outside.  
And I was completely unaware of who I was going to meet that night, and even more unaware of the impact this person would have on me and also how much of a impact I  
would have on that person.

Ally P.O.V-7:00PM  
I had arrived at the avenue for my birthday celebration. I felt like what I was feeling was wrong. I felt depressed and was overcome with hopelessness, but I shouldn't  
be feeling this, I should be overcome with excitement but I wasn't. I was opening the door to my hell that I was being forced to open.  
I looked out the car window and I saw crowds of people surrounding the building. All waiting for me to arrive, all waiting to see me. Everyone I admit looked very  
fancy, the women looked beautiful in their dresses and the men looked handsome in their suits. But that didn't cover the artificialness of their character, their  
personality was plastic. What they looked like wasn't who they were. They were demons in the disguise of angels. This I have learned many many times.

My mother looked across over the seat to look at me  
"Are you alright Ally" and for a moment I thought she cared for me and saw past the shell I was hiding behind  
"Yeah I'm fine" I lied  
"Good, and how could you not be, it's your seventeenth birthday and we are gonna meet the man that you are going to marry. I'm such a great mother"  
Then I realized with a heavy heart that she didn't, it was still the same.

We stopped outside the building and my father got out of the car and went to open the car door for me. I said thank you and I stepped outside back into the chilly  
night air. But the air would be colder inside. I waited for my mother to step out of the car and she walked up to me, her high heels clicking on the concrete.  
"Shall we go in" she said with a snobbish smile on her face as she took my fathers arm  
"We shall" I said with disappointment very clear in my voice but my parents seemed to be immune to hearing it.  
Everyone else was obviously inside because the streets were empty.  
And we walked inside the building and right now I was secretly thinking that I would rather be outside in the cold lonely street than inside this building with a bunch  
of people that seemed to be all the same. All coldhearted and only cared about money.

The place was dare I say it...magnificent. The ceiling was decorated with stunning artwork each slightly more unique than the last. The staircase that stood in the  
middle of the hallway was made of the finest marble. I have always wanted to walk down a marble staircase. The place was packed with people, everyone chatting about  
the night ahead, about what they were wearing and sadly above all, how rich they were compared to the others.  
My mother tried to help me to where I was supposed to go but my father was a bit of a talker especially when it came to his job and his richness. So we had to keep  
looking back over our shoulders to make sure he was behind us.  
People were looking at me and whispering to their friends and family about me. It made me a little self concoius and uncomfortable, my mother noticed and she said  
"Don't worry Ally, they are looking at you because they know who you are and because they are jealous of our wealth"  
Yeah that made me feel better.

We arrived in the main dining room. People were starting to take their seats and their tables. Me and my family sat in the table in the center, because apparently  
we were the main event. Man my parents are so up themselves.

I greeted the other people that were also sitting at our table. And my father went on to discussing his job and how wealthy he is. The other people were staring at  
him in awe, it was horrible.  
"So Ally happy birthday". I was so distracted by my own thoughts that i didn't hear one of them talking to me  
"Oh thank you" I smiled my usual fake smile.  
"You must be so happy to finally be getting married" she asked  
I looked at my mother and father and they were looking at me waiting for me to answer  
"Yes...I am, I'm very delighted"  
"You lucky thing, I'm trying to marry off my daughter but she doesn't want to, she is a bit ungrateful I mean who doesn't want to be rich, without money what is the  
worth of life I ask you"  
The thin line that was inside me was about to break, I couldn't help myself  
"You aren't rich until you have something money can't buy" I said with full confidence. They all looked at me as if I was crazy and didn't understand a word i just  
said.  
"I don't think thats right dear, I mean you can't be rich without money and life is meaningless without money"  
My mother whispered into my ear "I don't know what that was about but you better behave yourself when Elliot arrives"  
I was confused, who the hell is Elliot  
"Sorry mother but who is Elliot"  
She moved away from me and pretended to smile  
"Elliot is the man I want you to marry dear"  
Well thats just great (note the sarcasm)

My mother looked over away from me and said  
"And speaking of Elliot here he is now"  
I looked in the direction she was looking at and I was blown away. There before me was a man but I was confirmed that it was an angel. Everyone was suddenly a blur and  
he was in bright vivid colour. He was tall with tan skin, brown eyes and he looked great in the suit he was wearing.  
He sat down at the table next to me and he was looking at me and I felt nervous, come on Ally be cool.  
"Ally this is Elliot, Elliot this is my daughter Ally" my mother said  
"Hello" I said nervously while shaking his hand  
"Hello to you too Ally, wow you look beautiful"  
Well he didn't seem like the rest of this stupid society  
"Do I really"  
"Yeah but I wouldn't pick that colour for you"  
I wasn't sure I heard him properly, did he really just say that. I looked over at my mother but she didn't seem to mind even though she was the one that told me to  
where this dress.  
"I'm sorry what did you say" I asked him hoping he didn't say what I thought he said to me.  
"I said that that colour does not look good on you, but don't worry when we get married I'll be rich enough to buy you better clothes"  
And I was right he did say that. Really my parents want me married to this self centered jerk.  
"Well okay then" was all I could say.  
This can't be happening. I can't live the rest of my life married to him, and I certainly won't be just a house wife and mother. I want to do my own things in life and  
I can't see that happening with this being set down in the plan for my future. I feel crushed by the weight of all these expectations and how my life should be mapped  
out. I feel like I'm drowning but everyone else is breathing.  
I feel suffocated, I feel my heart start to beat faster and I feel like I'm on the verge of a panic attack.  
I need to get out of here...now

I turn to my mother and whisper to her saying I need to use the bathroom  
"Of course dear, do you know where it is"  
"Yes I know where it is thanks"  
And with that I got out of my chair and walked out of the dining room while trying not to make too much of a fuss, and then I secretly walked out the door, feeling the  
first taste of freedom I have felt in my whole life.

I start walking, I had no idea where I was going, all I knew was that I had to escape from that prison. The air felt cold and crisp but it felt like relief to me.  
People were staring at me, probably because they were wondering why on earth a girl in a dress probably worth millions was wondering the streets so late at night.  
But I didn't care, I left all my cares back there.

I found a park bench and sat down on it. And in all the chaos that has been happening I have forgotten to cry. But it didn't take me long before the first tear fell onto  
my lap, and before I knew it I had tears streaming down my face. I tried desperately to wipe them away so no one would suspect anything but it was no use. I didn't  
even have the energy to do that anymore.  
I realized that they were probably wondering where I was because I only said I was going to the bathroom but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore.  
Suddenly something occurred to me, something that I have never ever thought about before.  
I could end this all. I won't have to get married to that jerk and be in constant suffocation my entire life. I could end this all...I was thinking of...suicide.

Austin P.O.V  
I was walking back from the store when I heard weeping. I tried to listen closely to try and figure where it was coming from when I turned around and saw a girl about  
my age sitting on a park bench and had a very from what it looked like a very expensive red dress with her hair done up all fancy. I knew she was rich just by  
looking at her. I didn't want to impose but she looked very much in despair and I wanted to make sure she was okay.

I slowly walked over to her and said  
"Hello are you okay miss"  
Straight away she looked up at me. She was... gorgeous beyond words. Her beautiful brown eyes captivated me, they were sad looking but I could see straight away their  
was something else in her eyes.  
"What do you want" she snapped back  
"Well you are sitting alone on a park bench crying in the middle of the night and I wanted to make sure if you were okay"  
Something in her eyes changed, and it made her eyes glow.  
"Really you wanted to make sure I was okay"  
"Sure" I replied "You looked upset so I thought I should ask you if you were okay"  
"Well thats very thoughtful of you but I'm fine now please leave me alone". I could tell clearly that she was far from fine.  
"Well at least tell me why you were crying"  
"I don't see how its any of your business"  
"I'm just worried for you miss"  
She didn't say anything for a while, she just looked back down at the ground.  
"It's complicated" was all she said  
"Well you don't have to tell me now if you don't want to, I just want your word that you are going to be okay"  
She looked at me with her eyes sparkling from the freshly flown tears but she was still beautiful.  
"I'm okay"  
"Well at least let me walk you home"  
She even managed a smile  
"Ok"  
She got up from the park bench and we were looking at each others eyes, but the moment passed and she said  
"Right lets go then, its this way"

Ally P.O.V- While meeting Austin  
"Hello are you okay miss"  
I looked up and I saw a very handsome boy staring down at me. He had what looked like soft blonde hair that flowed just above his eyes. His hazel slightly gold eyes  
were burning into me. I was slightly annoyed that he had disturbed me but maybe in the back of my mind I felt grateful because I did want to be saved.  
"What do you want" I snapped back at him  
"Well you are sitting alone on a park bench crying in the middle of the night and I wanted to make sure if you were okay" My chest felt warm, did a complete stranger  
just say that to me.  
"Really you wanted to make sure I was okay"  
"Sure" he replied "You looked upset so I thought I should ask you if you were okay" I wanted to ask for help but I didn't want to involve him in my mess  
"Well thats very thoughtful of you but I'm fine now please leave me alone"  
"Well at least tell me why you were crying" He was persistent, why is he doing this.  
"I don't see how its any of your business"  
"I'm just worried for you miss" I was quite taken aback. No one has ever said that to me before.  
"Its complicated"  
"Well you don't have to tell me now if you don't want to, I just want your word that you are going to be okay"  
I looked up at him, he was so good looking  
"I'm okay"  
"Well at least let me walk you home"  
I even managed my first smile in ages. How could this guy I hardly know get a smile out of me.  
"Ok" and I got up from the park bench and we made eye contact. It felt wrong but it also felt so right. I broke the silence and said  
"Right lets go then, its this way"

As we were walking back to my house he and I couldn't stop talking. He was really easy to talk too but I didn't slip anything in the conversation about my  
situation. I was so enchanted by him. I hardly know him but I feel more comfortable talking to him than I have ever had talking to anyone else.  
And when we arrived at my house I didn't want to say goodbye.

I turned around and said  
"Thanks so much for stopping by and seeing if I was okay"  
He smiled "No problem"  
"Maybe we will see each other again"  
"I hope so"  
And before I could get a chance to walk inside he said  
"Whats your name"  
I replied "Ally"  
"I'm Austin"  
"Well good night Austin"  
He continued to smile  
"Good night Ally"

And with the beating of my heart skipping its beats I walked inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four A/N- I know in chapter two I got some of the years wrong for Austin and Ally. It says 1934 and 1933 but for that to happen they would be 13 and 12 hahaha

So the birth year for Austin is 1928 and Ally's is 1929. So sorry for the confusion.

Austin P.O.V

The minute Ally went inside her house or should I say mansion because it was a huge house I missed her. I know I've just met her and we hardly know each other, but

I feel a real connection between us. Her beautiful brown eyes that shone with fresh tears but were filled with compassion and kindness, something I have never seen

in a high society person before. She seems different but good different. There's something about her that is just so...intriguing. I really hope I see her again. My

heart is telling me that it is possible for me to see her again but my mind is telling me the realistic reminder that it will be impossible for me to see her again,

because what are the odds that I will. But even if I did see her again she wouldn't be interested in someone like me because she's rich and I'm poor, we wouldn't

work.

But something else was hanging around in my head. Why was she so upset, what was so distressing that she was crying in the middle of the park at 7.30 at night. That

remains a mystery, and I probably sound really weird right now but I just really...care for her.

Ally P.O.V

I silently closed the door behind me, not being able to erase the smile on my face. Why was I smiling?

The night's events still swirled around in my head, all of my negative thoughts have somehow been around erased, I feel cleaner somehow.

I don't know if my parents were back yet because I don't know what the time is but no matter what the time is or whether they are here or not, I'm going to be in so

much trouble when they...I was going to say find out but I just realized my parents had just walked in from the dining room. They were standing in the doorway. My

mother had her arms folded like she always does when she's angry but she didn't look angry, just disappointment. My father on the other hand looked like was going

to blow his top.

Now this was a bad situation.

"Hello Mother, Hello Father, How are you" I said in a nice calming voice, hoping that they would be less angry with me.

"Where have you been" my father asked quite loudly.

"You completely embarrassed us in front of our friends , we had to find all kinds of excuses to cover your stupidity. Now Ally Marie Elizabeth Dawson tell us where

you were" my father asked again in a very loud voice

You know that you are in trouble when your parents say your full name. Ok I had to think and try and come up with a lie, a lie that they will believe.

"I did indeed go to the bathroom, but I felt like I needed some fresh air so I went out for a little walk and I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you but I just really

needed some fresh air"

Hopefully they will buy it, but knowing my father probably not.

My mother looked at my father with a look that read 'I'll deal with this' and whispered something to him that made him answer with a scoff and walk away.

"Ally dear please go to your room, I'll talk to you about this later but for now I need to deal with your father"

Her eyes were a bit more warm and understanding than my father's eyes, and I sort of oddly took comfort in my mother.

"Yes mother" and I turned around to walk up the staircase, but not without catching a glimpse one of my mother's very rare smiles.

I entered my room, I felt so at peace alone in my room by myself, I feel so at peace more when I'm alone then when I'm surrounded by people who only talk about money.

I sat down on my bed and waited for my mother to come into my room and probably lecture me and give me another lesson on proper ladylike behavior, and then she will

go back into the lecture of marrying Elliot is the only possible way to continue our wealthy ways and stay rich and in the paper high society we live in. which

continues to push me further and further into a pitfall of water and I will drown in all the expectations and the monsters in the water will pull me even further down.

The guy I met at the park was...interesting. He looked me right in the eyes when I talked, like he actually cared about what I was saying, I have never had that

before, normally I have my voice washed out by my parents lectures and lessons. It felt nice that someone was willing to actually listen to what I was saying.

He also said something to me that struck me close to my heart. He said he wanted to know if I was okay. Just okay, he didn't expect me to explain anything and he

didn't question what I was doing. All he seemed to care about was if I was okay. It's often the smallest gestures that stick with us the most and this one wasn't

going away anytime soon.

I was losing myself in my thoughts, the kind of lost that was both lovely and dangerous at the same time, when I heard my bedroom door creak open. I looked away from

the window that I was gazing out of and I saw my mother standing in my room. She was trying to smile but I could tell underneath that she was disappointed in me.

"Ally dear I understand why you did what you did"

I had never heard my mother say something like that before and I think I was just as surprised as she was.

"You do mother" Half hoping she knew the real reason and at the same time I was hoping she didn't. She moved towards my bed and sat down next to me.

"Of course dear, you were nervous about the marriage but I want you to know that it's normal to be scared about it"

Was she really being this understanding. Should I tell her what I really truly feel, I mean she is my mother, I should be able to tell her my deepest thoughts. But

sometimes deep thoughts are too deep, some people are too scared to go down all the way to understand.

"Mother I really don't feel like I'm ready for marriage, I want to experience and live my life a bit before I make such a huge commitment"

I was also going to say that I want to marry for love, not just because the guy has heaps of money but I knew that would be pushing it and I wanted to go slow with

this.

"Ally I understand that it is scary but I want you to know that marrying Elliot is the right thing to do"

She was understanding up until I said that.

"Mother I don't want to do this"

The tension in her face was starting to show, it was obvious she had hit her breaking point she was clearly trying so hard not to get to.

"Ally I have tried understanding you but I don't think I will ever understand you, you are going to marry Elliot whether you like it or not"

And she got up from my bed and went to the door, opened it and shut it not loudly, but loud enough to show her disapproval.

And she left me alone with marks on me. Not physical marks but the ones that people can't see, the ones that are sometimes the deepest. The ones on my heart and

well being.

Austin P.O.V

I arrived home to my mother waiting for me in the kitchen. She was sitting by the kitchen and she gave me a big smile when I walked through the door.

"Hello Austin, I was hoping you were okay, you're back quite late, what happened"

She was asking all these questions and I was trying to keep my focus but my mind was still fresh on Ally.

"I'm fine mother really, I just got a bit caught up that's all" i reassured her. My mother does get a bit overprotective sometimes but I know it's because she cares,

I would rather have that than have her not care where I was or about my well being.

"What happened" she asked with concern showing in the tone of her voice.

I tried to hide the very obvious fact that something did indeed happen but I didn't want to tell my mother that.

"Nothing happened mother I promise"

She looked at me in the typical mother way when they didn't believe what you were saying. But I think she just didn't want to provoke anymore into the conversation

"Okay fine I believe you now, set the groceries down and I will make a start on dinner" she replied with a warm smile

"Okay good because my arms are killing me" I replied laughing as I set the groceries down on the table.

My mother laughed along with me and set about grabbing the ingredients that she will use to make dinner.

**That Night-Still Austin P.O.V**

I'm sitting here in my bedroom all alone. My brother is downstairs playing cards with father. It's all quiet in here, so quiet I can hear the sound of my own thoughts. My thoughts are loud at the moment. They are all about Ally. I can't get her out of my head. She is all I have been thinking about. I can't sleep when my mind is stirring up a storm. And I don't know how I'm going to be able to go to sleep tonight when my minds awake.

I move over on my side and try and get comfortable enough that I might be able to sleep and close my eyes. It took a while but somehow I was able to shut down my mind and fall asleep.

**The Next Day-Ally P.O.V**

I woke up to my mother opening up the curtains in my bedroom, the early morning light stinging my eyes. And in my half open eyes I could see my mother smiling and humming to herself. Well she certainly seems to be in a better mood than last night. I wonder what's caused this.

I felt my mother sit down on my bed and I saw her smile down on me.

"What is it Mother" I asked, not really sure what was going on that could make her so happy.

"Elliot has just informed me that he wants to take you out on a lunch date today. I was surprised that he would want to offer after your little ordeal, but who cares, he asked you and that's all that matters"

It was like she had completely forgotten our argument last night, like everything I had said had made no effect on her. It was like it had never occurred at all. And what hurt was that she said 'and that's all that matters'. It was her way of saying this is what I want, your feelings don't matter and you have no choice in the matter. That's what I picked up from that sentence.

"Well that's...great" I said trying hard not to choke on the poison in my mouth that was my words.

She smiled "I know it is sweetie, now get dressed and come down for breakfast and we will discuss further plans"

She kissed the top of my head and she then walked out of the room

The kiss felt like someone placing cold ice on my head

I get up out of bed. I feel like a robot, like I have no feeling, no emotion, I'm just going along this twisted road and not knowing where it leads but I'm not sure I want to know where it ends.

I made it to the mirror and looked at my shallow face that is completely ripped of emotion and happiness. Well i guess I have to accept the fact that this is my life now and there is no turning back now. I'm trapped in a box with no way out.

And I have already started to feel claustrophobic.

I get my dress on for the day. I feel like a puppet and my parents are the puppeteers tugging on my strings so I do anything they want me to.

I try and smile a very big smile in the mirror i guess in a desperate attempt to fool my parents and everyone into thinking I'm fine but I guess the person I was really trying to fool was myself.

I walk down the stairs where my parents will be sitting waiting for me. And I was right. There they were sitting at the dinner table with plates upon plates of food. I fake smile as best I can as I sit down at the table with them.

"Oh Ally dear you're here, now how would you like some food" my mother asked me with the same smile she had when she woke me up.

"Yes please mother" I replied back as I grabbed a cup of tea and a plate of food.

There was a silence that followed as we ate and drank our breakfast. Then my mother once again broke the silence.

"Ally, Elliot said that he would meet you at the nice restaurant across the street from our house at 12. And please wear something pretty, this date will be very important"

The way my mother said important sent a shiver through my body.

"Yes I will mother, how about that new dress that I got for my birthday, you know the light pink one" I don't know how I was saying all of these words when I didn't mean a word I was saying. It was all lies.

"Yes that would be perfect sweetie" my mother replied with a hint of bitterness in her voice

"Cool then I'm all ready" and this again was a lie, I am not ready for this at all. Mentally at least I'm not anyway. I felt like I just signed an eternal contract that states they can do everything in their power to do what they want, and everything they can to me to ensure they remain rich.

"Yes you are Ally" my mother replied with a smiled plastered on her face. Her smiles were becoming more and more common than they used to be.

It worried me.

Austin P.O.V

I woke up from a restless night. My 2am thoughts were on Ally. I didn't understand why I was so addicted to these thoughts. It was like they were trying to tell me something, a message of some sort. Maybe these thoughts are in my head for a reason. Maybe I will see Ally again. Something about her just transfixes me. I know when I looked into her eyes I saw something stir inside.

Pools of sadness rippled with brightness and kindness that were screaming out to be heard.

I couldn't let Ally go. I didn't want to lose hope of never seeing her again because I know i will regret it if I don't.

I leaned over and looked out the window. The sky was still dark but it had hints of red splashing across the skyline like spilled red paint told me that it was very early morning and that means that my mother won't be up yet. That's perfect because I need to get up, there is no way I will be able to get back to sleep now.

I leaned up out of bed and stepped out. I looked over and Luke was still sleeping soundly. I didn't want to wake him so I tiptoed towards the bedroom door and quietly opened it and walked out.

I somehow made it to the kitchen without making any noise because I am quite clumsy sometimes.

I walked over to the kitchen bench and started to clean it, ready for breakfast.

I wasn't cleaning for long when I heard footsteps and then the door leading to the kitchen open. It was my mother and she looked tired.

"Austin sweetie why did you get up so early" she asked

"I wanted everything to be ready for breakfast, nothing else" I quickly replied

She looked at me as if she didn't believe me. She game me that look that read 'ok that is crap just tell me the truth'

"Austin you have been acting strange ever since you came home last night, is everything okay"

"No I haven't everything's fine mother"

"Are you sure" she said raising her eyebrows

I nodded " I'm sure, I promise"

"Alright if you say so" my mother replied with not much conviction in her voice

I tried to change the subject and talk about something else. I didn't want my mother seeing through the gaps of my mind.

"Mother" i asked as she turned around

"Yes Austin"

"Is it alright if I go to work a little earlier today, I would like to make some extra money for you"

She nodded her head

"Sure you can but please come home around lunch time"

I walked over and kissed her on the cheek

"Thanks mother" i replied to her and started work on breakfast.

Fate was about to open its heavenly and painful doors to our different worlds.

Ally P.O.V

It was around 11:45 and I was doing the final stages to my makeup to get ready for my date with Elliot. I was being forced to go on this date due to my parents filthy greed and need for money. I know my parents love me, I am their only daughter after all but I know deep down that sadly all they care about more than me is their wealth. They care about that a bit more than me and if that means selling me off like some sort of object at an auction than they would gladly do that.

I slipped on my high heels and gave one last look at myself in the mirror of being a free person but then I slowly realized that during my whole childhood growing up that I was never really free at all.

I descend the staircase into the dining room and I witness my mother waiting for me at the bottom of it. She was smiling and she had tears flowing down her face.

"Well Ally this is a happy day for all of us" my mother cheered as she saw me. She walked towards me and kissed both my cheeks.

"Ally you look beautiful"

All I could do was smile and not say anything. My words and cares had gone out the door.

"Well you don't want to keep him waiting,. go Ally" my mother urged me along towards the door and said to me one last time before closing the door

"Do our family proud" and then she closed the door behind me. Make the family proud, well that was never going to happen but what choice did I have now. I'm stuck in this trap and I might as well just accept it as my fate. I have slipped past the point of drowning. I'm drowning but it's a numbing pain.

I step down from the steps from my house and make my way to the restaurant where I would meet Elliot.

I'm walking my way to my own personal hell.

I make it to the restaurant and I open the door. This restaurant was very fancy. My parents used to take me here when I was a little girl. It brought back bittersweet memories.

Everything was so quiet. Everybody was too proud to even laugh or even say anything too loud in case one should turn a quick glance at them and judge silently. The air was thick with up-tightness.

I wonder around looking for Elliot. He should be here by now, but now that I mention it, he didn't say what table to meet him at. I turn my head around probably looking a bit strange and I can feel the burning judgmental stares at me. It makes me feel uncomfortable but that's the horrible price you have to pay if you live in a high society, you have to deal with everyone judging you.

I'm just about to give up when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around quickly not knowing who it was.

It was Elliot.

"Elliot sorry you just startled me that's all" I replied hoping that I can redeem myself from looking like an idiot.

"It's alright Ally not to worry. I will lead you to our seats" he replied. And for now he seemed okay but I knew who he really was.

I followed Elliot to our table all the while trying to avoid the gazes of everyone in the room.

He pulled out the chair for me to sit down in and helped me in. This was all part of his act. He was a good actor.

He got into his seat and looked at me and smiled . This was all part of his plan.

"You look beautiful Ally"

I couldn't help but smile

"Thank you Elliot"

"You're welcome Ally. Now how about I ask something that I have been meaning to ask you for some time now"

'Some time' he only met me last night.

"Ask me later Elliot I would like to eat"

"No I would really like to do this now"

I was surprised by this. What could be so important that we would have to wait to eat. I'm so hungry.

What Elliot did next should not have surprised me but for some reason it did. Elliot stood up and looked at me. He looked at me with those big brown eyes. I felt entitled to feel something, anything. But I felt nothing. He got down on one knee and by now everyone in the restaurant was looking at us in pure awe. Whispering to each other saying ' that is so romantic' and 'that's so cute'.

I continued looking him in the eyes. This was not how I pictured this moment. I am about to experience the moment that every girl dreams of there entire life and I feel nothing. No butterflies, no excitement, no fast paced beating heart… nothing.

He opened the box up and inside it was a ring. A huge diamond ring that was probably worth more than the house I live in. It was...beautiful.

"Ally...I have loved you since the moment we met. Will you marry me"?

I looked around the room noticing everyone waiting for me to say yes. How could I turn this one down. There was no way out of this one. I was stuck with no way out.

It felt like all these people in the room were edging me on near the edge of a cliff for me to fall down into.

"This is the part where you say yes Ally"

"Yes Elliot I will" i replied after a while. Everyone stood up and cheered us on. Elliot stood up and pulled me into a hug. I once again felt nothing. Not even the flutter of one butterfly. They died in the pit of my stomach.

He pulled me out of the hug and leaned forward and kissed me. It felt wrong but all I could do was go along with it. I was the one that pulled away first. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Now Ally I know this probably seems like bad timing but I need to return back to work, but before I do I need to do this"

Yeah it was pretty bad timing. You propose to me and then you leave. What kind of gentlemen are you. Well I could answer that. He wasn't one at all.

He grabbed the box with the ring in it. He took the ring and placed it on my finger. It was beautiful but it felt like it was a symbol of my lost freedom. It felt cold like ice.

"Sorry Ally i really gotta go but I will come over for dinner and tell your parents the good news"

He kissed me on the cheek and left, not even letting me get any words out. He was out of the door in the blink of an eye.

Austin P.O.V

I arrived at work ready to start working on repairing cars. I walked into the shed that I usually work in all the while trying to get Ally out of my head. She was hanging in there and I couldn't get her out. I don't even know why I'm stuck on her when I don't even know her. I met her briefly for like an hour and that's it. So i really don't know why I can't let go of my thoughts.

I walked towards my station and saw my friend Dez. Dez and I have known each other for years, i think ever since we were 10 or something. We are best mates. He has flaming red hair and is a bit goofy but he has his moments of wisdom.

"Hello Dez how are you this morning"

He turned around and replied, his red hair sort of flopping slightly in his face.

"Wow you seem cheerful Austin, considering we have to work longer today"

"Do I, I hadn't realized" i replied.

Dez looked at me with that 'are you kidding me' look.

"How could you have not realized"

"I don't know actually, anyway let's get to work"

Dez shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the car he was working on.

He didn't mention it again so I just ignored it and went to the station I was working at currently.

I opened the hood of the car and set to work.

After a while of hard work, Dez said

"So just tell me why you were so happy this morning, I mean what person is happy this time of morning"

I decided to not turn around to look at him.

"Nothing I was just in a good mood" i replied hoping he would buy it.

"Come on Austin both me and you know that's not true, I can tell something is going on"

I finally turned around and faced him

"Now promise me you won't tell anyone, especially my parents"

He looked confused

"Why would I tell anyone Austin I'm your best friend, and why shouldn't I tell your parents"

"Because if they knew they will judge...her"

His eyebrows raised

"I should have known this was about a girl, so what's she like"

'"Well I don't know much about her, I only met her last night for about an hour and a half. But she really seemed like something"

"Well considering you haven't known her that long, how can you be so infatuated with her"

"I don't know Dez, all I know is that she is something special"

"You got it bad"

"Got what bad"

"Love at first sight"

"Its not , I just think she is something more, I can just tell"

Dez I could tell was not convinced

"Now tell me again why you don't want to tell your parents"

"Because she is rich and I don't think they would understand if I told them about her. They will just think she is just another rich snobby person when she isn't"

"Come on Austin this is your parents we are talking about here, they are very understanding people. I don't think they will judge her. Anyway no offence but do you really think that you are going to see her again"

"I'm hoping I will, you never know"

"I think you will be hoping pretty hard Austin sorry"

"Well I'm not setting any expectations but I'm not losing any hope either"

Dez didn't reply but he just continued with his work.

I got back to work too

Ally P.O.V.

I was left all alone in the restaurant. I wasn't alone to be fair, I was surrounded by people but it felt like I was all alone. I stared at the ring on my finger. It was no lie that it was beautiful but in my eyes it was the most ugly thing I had ever seen. He thinks he can just buy into my love but to be honest i didn't expect any more from him. He thinks I can automatically love him just because he bought me an expensive ring. Well I don't come cheap Elliot, I deserve respect, honesty and love. Only that is priceless, but lately I have come to realize that I don't know what love is anymore. That fragile flame has burned out.

I walked back out of the restaurant and for some reason I didn't feel any pain or sadness. I felt so numb that I didn't feel anything at all. Thats often the worst heartbreak of all. I felt like everyone was looking at my hand, looking at my ring wondering why on earth could someone with so much riches be so unhappy. Well being rich doesn't always mean happy, just like being poor doesn't mean you're unhappy either.

I was walking towards a local cafe that was close from the restaurant so I wouldn't have to walk far because I was hungry from not eating lunch.

I was just walking past a car repair shop when I saw someone that I honestly never ever thought I would see again. I mean I hoped I would see him again but I never thought it possible.

He had that familiar blond hair...it was Austin.

He looked up and saw me...our eyes met.

A./N- I'm sorry I took soooo long to update but I had heaps and i mean HEAPS of assessments at school, so i was studying like crazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me some reviews.


End file.
